I Don't Want to Grow Up
by beediddle
Summary: Puck and Sabrina finaly find out the like each other and Sabrina needs to find away to stay with Puck forever and will do whatever it takes. First chapter is Intro to story. Puckabrina and a little Dapherseed later. T Just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Want to Grow Up

3 P.O.V.

Sabrina was sitting at the river's edge outside of Granny's house thinking about life, Daphne, Granny, and Puck (especially him). When she heard a rustle of leafs and a flutter of wings behind her. She knew it was Puck coming to (after being forced by Granny) apologize for his morning prank.

_Flashback_

_S.P.O.V._

_I woke up finding myself on top of Puck's roller-coaster in his room tied down by ropes on the highest peak of it._

"_Puck" I screamed so loud that the whole house could hear me. "What, dogface" he said with a smirk on his face._

"_Get me down" I responded while looking down for the first time since I'd been up here remembering her fear of heights._

"_I don't think so."_

"_Why not"_

"_It would take all the fun out of watching you gets down" He remarked childishly._

"_Fine" I said in a huff trying to untangle myself from all the ropes. With that Puck laughed and flew down and sat in a lawn chair and started to eat popcorn and stare at me through binoculars. I started to make my decent down the roller-coaster tracks. _

_When I was a bit less than half the way down, my foot slipped off the side and half of me was hanging of the side. It took me about a minute to get myself back up on the tracks. After I regained my breath and took a quick peek back at the ground where Puck sat with binoculars with a grin on his face. I frowned at him then decided to take another step down. When the board under my feet collapsed and I was left dangling in the air. I look down to see I was still very high in the air when my hands started to slip. I finally started to plummet towards earth. When I was about to hit the earth I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and set me on the ground safely. As soon as I hit the ground I sprinted as fast as could though Puck's room, out of the house, and into the woods trying to hold back the tears. _

End of Flashback

S.P.O.V.

I heard his footsteps get closer until he stopped and sat down right beside me without saying a word. I looked over at him to find staring at me with his gorgeous, bright green eyes and tousled, soft blond hair.

He was the first to speak "I am sorry, I forgot your fear of heights." He said sincerely. His eyes followed mine back to the water. I was watching the slightly overflowed river flow quickly and strongly. You could hear the bird chirping. It was starting to get dark, I couldn't believe how long I had been sitting out here.

Until a few minutes of silence, I broke the silence to ask him "Why"

"Because you are easy to prank" Puck said happily with a smirk in his face.

I could tell the lie the second he told it. I stared into his eyes and frowned slightly but quickly covering up by asking "No, the real reason?"

He turned to face me, with a frown starting to appear on his face "Well, ever since I met you, I started to grow up. And I guess I was scared, not wanting to grow up to. So, I blamed it on you for making me catch your puberty virus. So, as usual, a got mad and started pranking you. After that pranking you got more and more natural every day."

I looked up from the water to find his eyes had not left me. I could feel the blush taking over my face. "Are you still mad at me?" I asked perplexedly.

He looked at me with his beautiful green eyes and whispered "Of course not" by saying that he started in lean in close to me. His eyes fluttered shut and my eyes soon followed. I could soon feel his sweet breath against me face. Then I could feel his lips touching mine gently. Instead of ripping my face from his, I kissed back passionately. We kissed for what seemed to be forever only stopping to breathe. Until we heard Granny's calls from the house say supper was ready. We kissed one more time, and then Puck wrapped his hands around my waste. And we took off flying into the sky heading for home.

**AN:/ This is my first fan fic so please give constructive reviews. Sorry it was short I will try to make it longer next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I do not own any thing.**

**Thank you guys that reviewed I'm hopeing this time to have more. Please review I Love constructive reviews. So, pretty please with suger on top REVIEW.**

**H.Y.I. last chapter Puck And Sabrina were 16 and Daphne 12 or 13**

3 Years Later

S.P.O.V.

I was waked up by Puck's sweet voice, and him gently shaking me. "Goa moa…" I moaned.

"What" Puck said confused with a smile on his faced.

I shook my head, rubbed my eyes, and yawned a little. Then told him "Good Morning'' and leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. Then it dawned on me that it was still dark, I turned to my alarm clock to see it was 5:23. I turned to Puck who was in his pajama pants and a tight slightly V-necked shirt that you could faintly see his abs in. "Why did you wake me up so early" I asked trying to sound angry but obviously not working.

"Because I have somewhere I need to take you" he said significantly.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Of course not, it would ruin the surprise" he replied while smirking.

Sabrina was processing all this in her head when she thought about what she was going to wear. Puck seemed to know she was thinking that and soon said "I laid an outfit out for you… Be ready in 10 min. and meet me down stairs."

When Puck left I walked over to see the outfit Puck had laid out for me. It was a short (not slutty short) light pink dress with short, black, high heeled boots and a black jacket. Surprisingly it was a cute outfit. I tip toed out of my room making sure not to wake Daphne (Daphne and I don't share the same room anymore. When the house was rebuilt after the war we got separate bedrooms. She just fell asleep in there last night as we were talking about Puck and Mustardseed to whom she started to date last year) and headed for the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, changed into the outfit, and silently thanked myself for showering and straitening my hair last night. So, all I had to do was tease my hair a little to make a little bump and brush my long blonde hair that came to my lower back and put on a little makeup even though Puck said I looked pretty without it. I looked at my phone to see that it had been 9 min. so I put on my shoes and headed downstairs. I looked around for Puck when I couldn't find him I sat down on the ancient couch.

I heard footsteps behind me, and then everything went back **A/N: Blindfolds! NOT knocked out.** Me first instinct was to punch whoever was behind me. I nailed them right in there rock hard abs.

"Watch it, Grimm" Puck laughed but you could hear a little pain in it.

"I'm so sorry Puck, you scared me" I said out of breath. I tried to reach up and take off the blindfolds but his hands stopped mine and he held them tightly. I smiled then he kissed me lightly.

"So are you going to tell me where you are taking me" I asked pleadingly

"What would be the fun of that" he was saying as he picked me up bridal style and carried me outside where it was nearly perfect weather. The only bad thing was the slightly chilly wind.

Then he started to fly in the wood. After about 5 minutes we landed and Puck took off my blind folds. I looked around to find the every same river Puck and I sat at 3 years ago on this day. It still looked the same even the river was slightly overflowing. The sun was starting to come up, so we would get to see the beautiful sunset. I turned to face Puck beaming. He was wearing dark wash jeans, a white slightly V-necked shirt with a black blaser over the top.

"So, Grimm I've needed to ask you a question and I thought today would a good day and ya scene today in the anniversary of when we figured out that we liked each other." He said casually.

"So, what's your question" I said sweetly.

He started to look nervous "Yes, my question right" He walk over to me and held my hands. "Sabrina Grimm, I figured out that you loved me at this very spot 3 years ago. I remember how when you went the future and came back saying that we were married in the future I was first mad but then became very overprotective of you. I remember that day like it was yesterday and I'm overjoyed knowing one day I will get to call you my wife. I'm so overjoyed I want that to happen as soon as possible, so…" he got down on one knee and said "Sabrina Grimm, Queen of Sneak, I know we are only 19 but will you marry me"

Tears started to form in my eyes I looked lovingly at him and nearly cried "Of course I will."

He got out a beautiful silver ring with an emerald the color of his eyes and two diamond on each side of it.

"It's beautiful" I said as he slipped it on my finger. He stood up and pulled me in a tight embrace. We stood there and watched the sunrise (and kiss a little.) When we decided the family was awake we walked back to the house slowly, walking hand in hand. Something dawned on me. "Puck"

"Yes"

"How are we going to tell Daphne"

"What do you mean?"

"We are going to go deaf" I laughed.

"I've already thought of that" he reached into his pocket to pull out two sets of earplugs. I gladly accepted a pair and put them in as he was doing."

"Thanks" I said

"What?" Puck shouted.

"THANKS" I yelled

We both started to laugh and walked all the way back to the house grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that its still kinda short but its getting late. And remember please review. I will pick a random review and put there pin name somewhere in my next story. Thanks 3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Anything.**

**A/N: Rememeber to review. I'm sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter. I'm also sorry this Chapter is kinda short.**

* * *

><p><span>When They Got Home<span>

S.P.O.V.

When we walk inside holding hands Daphne seem to see the ring in a split second. It was like she was magic or something. She started jumping up and down and yelling at Puck for not telling her. We could barely hear because we had the earplugs in. We also couldn't hear my father screaming at Puck. After about 5 minutes when everyone calmed down we decided to take out the earplugs, which only fired up my dad again. "YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING I SAID, YOUR STILL A KID, I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU MARRY PUCK!" He said Puck's name with disgust.

I turned to face my angry dad. I tried to stay as calm as I could but the anger was boiling inside of me "First of all I'm no longer a kid, I'm 19 years old, I would be going to college if Granny hadn't asked me to take one year off to help sort everything out from after the war. Second of all what are you going to do? I'm going to marry Puck weather you like it or not. There is nothing you can do to stop it." I was pretty much screaming at the end. He walked over grabbed his coat and left leaving the door to slam behind him. I ran up to my room crying.

I was lying on my bed when my bedroom door opened. My mother walked in and sits on the edge of my bed. "Sweetie, I'm sorry your father got so mad it was just a shock, that's all. He will get over it in a couple of days. I promise." She said while rubbing my back.

"Thanks Mom, I love you."

"I love you, too… So?"

"So, what?"

"How did he propose?"

"O, that" Then I told her how he woke me up early and took me down to the river and propose.

"That's so sweet" she said while smiling then got up and left.

She left me thinking, and then I decided to go to Pucks room. I walked into his room that never seemed to stop amazing me. I found him sitting on his trampoline like usual. But this time it was almost weird, he didn't seem to see me because he seemed to be too preoccupied in thought. That was very strange to see. I walked up to the trampoline, got up, sat down right beside him and intertwined my fingers with his.

"Whatcha thinking about" I said sweetly while leaning into his strong chest.

"Us" he said while kissing my forehead.

"What about us?"

"I was thinking about how much I love you.''

"Awe, Pucky you're so perfect." We sat in silence listening to each other's heart beats and breaths.

"Puck" I said gloomily

"What, Sabrina" he said while looking at me.

"You know how you said I was the cause of you ageing"

"Yes?"

"I don't want you to grow up" I said as he stared at me blankly. Then I continued "I don't want to be the cause of your death." I started to cry silently.

Puck cupped my face softly and "But, I don't want to live without you." Tears started to form in his eyes to. I got up to walk away, but Pucks arms stopped me.

"Puck please stop I have to go" at this time I was crying out loud.

"No, you're not leaving that easy. If you what me to stay immortal then you will to."

"Puck that's impossible, how in the world could we do that."

Puck looked confused for a little bit then a grin appeared on his face "You could drink from The Fountain of Youth."

"Um, Puck the last time someone went there was over 2000 years ago. All the surviving bottles have been lost or used." I said.

"What if we just go to the fountain ourselves?"

"But, we don't know where it is" I questioned him.

"Granny might know" he said while jumping of the trampoline. "Come on" he said while offering me his hand, which I gladly accepted.

We walked downstairs to find granny when we bumped into Daphne and her friend Mai who was Cinderella's niece.

"Daphne, do you know where Granny is?" I asked.

"I think she is in the kitchen trying new recipes."

"Thanks" I said and walked into the kitchen with Puck right behind me.

"Hello, Lieblings."

"Hi Granny, we had a question for you."

"What's that liebling?

"Do you know where The Fountain of Youth is?"

Her face went very pale and looked a little sad and said "No I don't know where it is the last person who knew where it was is now dead and if they were alive they still wouldn't tell anybody."

"Well who was the last to know?"

"Briar"

I looked at the ground sadly then decided to leave with Puck.

"How are we going to find it now?" I asked Puck.

"We will just have to find a way to make Briar come back from the dead." Puck said trying to sound confident.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha cliffhanger... Remember to review. I need ideas of how to bring Briar back from the dead. I can't update till next weekend at the min.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Sisters Grimm

Sorry its been so long since I updated. I've been busy with homework and track.

P.S. Remember to review. I love reading them so please reveiw.

* * *

><p>"How in the world are we going to do that?" I exclaimed.<p>

Puck looked puzzled by the question and said "Well Grimm , I really don't know… Looks like you are going to have to hit the books. I would help but sadly I'm allergic to books."

I laughed at his last statement "It is called LAZY not allergic." I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek "And you are helping."

Puck moaned "But I came up with the plan."

"All the more reason you need to help."

"OK, fine" he mumbled.

A Few Hours Later

I closed my 11th fairytale very frustrated "Puck this is useless we will never find anything" I cried.

"Sure we will, we haven't even looked though half the books"

"Don't you think Uncle Jake would have already looked?"

"I don't know and we won't know until we finish looking" Puck said sweetly trying to sound encouraging.

"Well I'm hungry I'm going to make me an egg sandwich do you want one." I stood up and stretched after being crammed between piles of books.

"Sure, make it golden" Puck said while getting up to.

"Wait" I shrieked as he started to walk to the kitchen.

"What" he said startled.

"The Golden Egg"

"What about it."

"I remember Granny saying it has magic healing powers but it is so powerful that it would kill you. But, since she is already dead it could bring her back from the dead."

"That could work" Puck said and pulled me into a hug and spun me around. "But, one problem"

"What's that?"

"We also don't know where that is."

I smiled at him and hugged him tighter "I think I know where it is."

"Where is it?"

"I think it is by where the beanstalk was before it was torn down."

"Wait isn't that in Scarlet Hand's old territory" Puck said while looking worried. "It could still have hidden traps."

"We still have to try and it has been 5 years since the war has fully ended all the traps have been disenabled by the safety team."

"Ok, but we will do it my way" Puck said

"What's your way" I asked?

"We both go because I know if I just go you will find a way to go and get yourself in trouble and I will have to save you and that will only take more effort on my part. Then, you will show me where it is and we swoop down there and get it without touching the ground."

"Ok, that's fair I guess." I said not agreeing to what I just said.

"Well let's go" Puck said impatiently.

40 Minutes Later

"Do you see it, Grimm?"

"Don't you think if I saw it I would tell you" I said annoyed.

"Yes, but I thought you said you know where it is."

"I could if you let me walk" I said still angry that he would not let me walk.

"Remember that was part of the deal" Puck said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, don't reme… Wait I think I see it."

"Where" Puck asked? He was franticly looking everywhere, obviously not seeing it.

"Fly down lower and circle that really tall willow tree."

"Will do" he said swooping down lower at an alarming quick rate flying in between tree limps. He was heading straight towards a tree limp when I yelled "Puck watch out for that limp." He quickly dodged it and flew straight into another tree.

We both fell down a good 15 feet onto the hard, frozen ground. I got up slowly finding me leg in a lot of pain and my arm deeply cut. I turned around to find Puck lying on the ground unconscious. I crawled over to him, starting to cry. I inspect his body to look for any serous wound to only find a cut on his head where he had the most impact from the tree. But then I checked his wings that he fell on that were badly damaged, but still healable. I shook him and called his name trying to get him to wake up for 10 minutes until his eyes finally fluttered open. A groan quickly escaped his lips. I quickly pulled him in a tight hug and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"What happened Grimm" he said confused.

"You flew us into a tree" I chuckled.

"O crap! I'm sorry Brina, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I lied.

"Wait that doesn't look okay to me" he stated looking at my arm for the first time that was still oozing blood.

"Don't worry about it. Come on let's hurry up and get the egg and get out of here." I said while picking myself off the ground using the tree as support. "Can you walk?"

"I think so but I can't fly. So, we will have to walk."

"Okay, the egg wasn't far from here" I said while looping my arm through his using he as support.

We started walking towards where I saw the Golden egg. Puck looked nervous walking to it finally I could not take it anymore. "What are you so nervous about, you are going to break your neck from trying to look everywhere at once."

"I'm just making sure that we don't walk into a trap" he said still looking around.

"We are fine, look its right over there" I said looking at a bright gold egg the size of a football.

"Ok let's go get it, but follow my lead."

"Ok" we started a slow walk over there looking for traps. When we got over to it Puck and I both reached for it at the same. As soon as we touch it we were transported to Briar's grave that is covered in briar roses that keep her safe and keep her body form decaying. We started walking over to the grave and found that are wounds had healed.

"Hey, Brina" Puck said looking over at me.

"What" I asked?

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"Um… I think we have to dig up the casket, then crack the egg open and inside there is a potion that we need to poor into her mouth."

"Okay let's get started" Puck said turning into a dog and started to dig. After about one and a half hours he had dug her out and had her laid out on the cold ground. Then I started to do my work by opening the egg witch was easier than I expected. Then, Puck held up her head and neck as I poured the potion in.

Briar's eyes softly fluttered open "What happened" she questioned as she started to gain color to her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger...<strong>

**Remember to reveiw. I'm not going to be able to update till next week. So, please tell me if you like the chappy.**


End file.
